deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Koopa
Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Raphael vs Roy Koopa' *Roy Koopa VS Roy With the Koopalings *The Koopalings vs The Deadly Six *Hard-Boiled Heavies vs. The Koopalings *Rocksteady & Bebop vs Morton & Roy *'TMNT vs Koopalings' With the Koopa Troop *'Dr. Eggman vs Bowser' *'Bowser Kingdom VS. Eggman Empire' Battle Royales *'Koopa Kid Battle Royale' *Koopaling Battle Royale 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Morton Koopa Jr. * Knuckles the Echidna * Wendy O. Koopa History Roy Koopa is one of the seven notorious Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings who serve under Bowser as delegated elite members of his army. Roy originally helped Bowser conquer the Mushroom World by subduing the king of Sky Land and turning him into a helpless animal. Since then, Roy has been a faithful servant that aided Bowser in his schemes on many occasions, always happy to have the Mario Bros. check out his muscles... as he pummels them to the ground. Death Battle Info Natural Abilities * As all Koopalings, Roy is capable of spitting fireballs from his mouth of up to two that can bounce on the ground as well as ones that can fly horizontally. * Also much like every Koopaling, he can tuck into his shell to spin at high enough speeds that leave afterimages. ** In Jr.s Journey, he can have his POW raise after landing a hit with his Shell Shock. ** Can also tuck into his shell and fly away in his original appearance in SMB3. * Roy can leap into the air, and either perform a Ground Pound or simply land after jumping to cause a small tremor that stuns any grounded opponents temporarily. * Roy can also jump in the air, perform a few flips, and then slam back down again to launch damaging shockwaves forward in waves. ** It's notable that this is inconsistent, as the remake retroactively erased this ability, so it's debatable if he can actually still use it. * Roy is also capable of scaling surfaces like walls and ceilings, where the strategy is to drop down and crush foes. * Roy can control the walls in his arena by causing them to close in on foes, which is likely a form of geokinesis. * Can summon a few things like a Banzai Bill to aid him in battle. * Can bash and ram into foes with his sturdy body or stomp on them with his weight. * Can regenerate from being semi-crushed from Mario's stomps. * Can come back despite having exploded or poofed away on multiple occasions. * Is immune or at the least very resistant to ice as Ice Mario can barely even effect Roy if he tries to shoot balls of ice at him. * In SS, he was resistant to having his speed lowered, while being immune to burns. * In Puzzles and Dragons, he was a Light Attribute, which also provides a resistance to Light. * His sunglasses have had the ability to make him immune to attacks that flash a bright light in an attempt to blind foes in the cartoons. * In Hotel Mario, he's noted to have the ability to extend his arms if Mario is above or below his current position on a floor. * Can possibly resist being shrunken as he, along with other minions, can return back to normal after being shrunken by enemy lightning * He can also deny a certain attack from happening, effectively negating an attack. * He can raise his capacity to utilize special attacks that cost more CP, which is essentially stamina. * He's been consistently shown as the most tanky of the Koopalings, who already have superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed Arsenal * A magic wand, with which he can transmutate people into birds and other creatures. ** Can also shoot three rings of magic as a projectile. * His own magic wand ** Can create magic fireballs that explode upon contact. ** Can focus the magical power into huge magical balls that deal immense damage. ** Might be able to increase sizes of things like Lemmy's as well as the fact that he, along with the other Koopalings, could help make Bowser grow with their magic wands all pitching in. * Roy has been seen throwing large rocks at opponents in an attempt to crush them or deal lots of damage to them. * Bill Blaster ** Can shoot up to two Bullet Bills ** Also capable of shooting homing Bills. * Roy has been seen flying a Clown Car, which enables flight. ** Could also summon bombs while inside the vehicle, which he can throw at opponents. * Bombs * Was once seen in a hot air balloon mech. ** Could shoot cannonballs from 6 cannons or a single one below it. ** Had arms that could throw bombs. ** Enabled flight. * Orbs ** Increased magical abilities, of which Roy is a Light Attribute character. ** Also was probably the cause of his high defense in that game which reduced all damage to the single digits, albeit he had low HP. Physicality and Feats Strength * Can lift and chuck a gargantuan ball of rock/stone from a distance of a leaat dozens of meters away, with said ball likely weighing in the tons. * Can lift and chuck a large chunk of rock, which also likely weighs around a ton. * Can cause the ground to tremor with his jumps. * As noted in his info for Bowser's Minions and Jr.'s Journey, "With immensely high HP, he's the toughest of the group." * Can heave Bowser along with the rest of the Koopalings, who likely weighs hundreds, if not, thousands of pounds. * Can lift large rocks and boulders and throw them, as well as dispatch swarms of Goombas, Koopas, and Shy Guys. ** Goombas can break boulders, support Bowser and dozens of their own weights, smash stone blocks to smithereens, and can sometimes survive being stomped by Mario. ** Koopas can cause tremors with their jumps in some forms, smash through stone and brick blocks when in their shells or as a Kamikaze Koopa, as well as tank Mario's stomps on occasion. ** Shy Guys can restrain and hold back Chain Chomps, which likely weigh at least thousands of pounds and are likely a ton or two, can hold up Thwomps which likely weigh tons or at the least several hundred pounds, and can smash through stone blocks when donning a dino skull. Durability * Can tank multiple large bombs being deflected back at him and exploding in his face within the Clown Car. * Can tank being stomped on by Mario * Can tank his airship's crash. * Can tank the crash of the Koopa Cruiser. * Could come back after exploding. * Can tank a very large castle falling on top of him along with the rest of the Koopalings. * Can survive long falls. * Can survive falling into a lava pit along with the rest of the Koopalings. * Can tank lightning, or at the very leaat some form of electrical damage. * Can tank the destruction of his own castle in Super Mario World. Speed * Despite being big and burly, Roy can still keep up with Mario and Luigi, who've dodged cannonballs, lasers, lightning, and can easily travel at hypersonic to possibly sub-rel speeds with the Bye-Bye Cannon as well as can react while traversing through the cosmos at high speeds. * Can produce afterimages with his shell spin. * Can make a getaway with Peach to his castle from one of his sibling's castles stationed in a completely different environment/habitat of a country, which should at the least be tens of thousands of meters. * Can dash along a long corridor at high speeds. Weaknesses/Flaws * Roy isn't exactly the brightest Koopa around in some depictions, with one even noting he prefers not to read books, although this is inconsistent as he's generally portrayed to be about average in intelligence. * A few of his projectiles and weapons could be reflected back at him if an opponent has the means of doing so. * Quite a few of his attacks and strategies involve trying to stun others with his tremors/shockwaves, which are easily avoided by nimble and agile opponents as well as completely disregarded by airborne foes. * Is limited in terms of how many magic blasts he can throw out at once. * Roy is a bit stubborn and arrogant, and this has ultimately gotten him in trouble with his sister, Wendy, as well as Ludwig noting he's not that different from Bowser Jr. in terms of their behavior and mannerisms. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Flight Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Cannon Users Category:Gun Wielders